Legend of the Stone of Gelel
by XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX
Summary: Gelel was a friend of Temujin since they were little and they're still friends long after Master Haido took them in, but things start getting complicated, especially when a certain blond ninja is involved TemujinXOC
1. Chapter 1: A New Arrival

**Legend of the Stone of Gelel**

**Chapter One: A New Arrival**

_I ran through the town as I saw the blood shed of my homeland. _What are they looking for? _I asked myself and stumbled over another dead body. Tears tried to break from the prison I held them in as I made my way to my friend's house and I saw the two figures walking down the road. I hurried into my friend's house and I saw where he was. "Te-" He put a finger to his lips and pulled me over next to him. We sat huddled together as they started moving around the house and I grabbed hold of his arm as the steps moved closer and closer.... I closed my eyes, ready for death to strike and they retreated... I saw his horrified face before he relaxed, but only briefly._

_"Gelel, are you alright?" he asked after awhile of silence._

_"I think so Temujin. What are we going to do?" I whispered._

_"Find survivors." I nodded and we waited. He soon stood up and I followed him out of the ruined house. We only found are one other friend before complete darkness and we stood on top of the hill, looking down on our city._

_"What are we going to do now, Temujin?" our friend asked as he wiped away some tears._

_"Don't cry. We'll find a way," he reassured us and I nodded, burying my face in his arm so I wouldn't cry._

_"This is horrible." We all turned to his voice and saw the man walking towards us. "I hate to see all of this happen. None of this would happen if we all lived in a Utopia."_

_"Utopia?" Temujin questioned and the man nodded._

_"To put it simply, it's a world without war and the weak are never harmed." He reached into his sleeve and produced a beautiful stone. "If I could gather enough of this stone of Gelel, we could all have a Utopia."_

_"Gelel?" Both of them turned to me. "You're named after it, Gelel," Temujin stated._

_"You're name is Gelel?" the man asked and I nodded._

_"It had been given to me by my original mom. She didn't like me and said some things about how evil Gelel was, but this thing doesn't look harmful."_

_"It's not if you use it correctly, children. Why don't you come with me and we'll all create a Utopia." We all looked at each other and agreed. "I am Haido." He took us in and awhile later Temujin and I had Gelel placed in our flesh._

_"You're so lucky." I turned to my old friend and so did Temujin._

_"You think so?" we asked together._

_"Yeah, you can actually help Master Haido whenever, but my powers only work in the machine in those balls." I looked over at the balls and then back to Temujin and him._

_"No, we're all lucky to still have each other," was all I said._

I woke up with a start from the dream and looked over at Temujin who was not that far away. He stirred slightly, but I hadn't woken him. Quietly and slowly I left the room and traveled to the bathroom while our soldiers wandered the halls and corridors. I splashed water in my face to wake me up before I climbed into the shower. Five minutes later, I got out and got in my usual armor before I heard Master Haido. "Oh, good morning Master Haido," I addressed, bowing.

"Gelel, you're up unusually early."

"I had a dream about that day is all." He smiled at me.

"It's all in the past now. Remember, this world will be changed because of what you and Temujin have and will do for me."

"I know." I had a weird feeling about him, but I didn't bring it up. "I just get upset when I dream about it."

"I understand, but sleep is important."

"Yes." He left me and I went to get some breakfast when I heard someone and turned around. "Good morning, Temujin," I greeted with a warm and cheerful smile. He returned the smile.

"Good morning Gelel. I heard you get up. Why so early?" Usually he had to wake me up and it took a lot to wake me.

"I had a bad dream."

"About that?" I nodded.

"Then Master Haido came and..." I sighed. "It felt safer then, but still." We agreed in silence and continued walking. "Did you have a peaceful dream last night at least?"

"Yes, sort of." We got our breakfast and ate in silence before he said he had to leave early to get ready. I was about to leave the breakfast area when Master Haido appeared again.

"Gelel, where is Temujin? I saw him with you."

"He went to get ready for the day."

"Ah... well when you find him again, I want both of you to come to my room."

"Alright, Master Haido." I watched him leave and walked around the rooms until I found Temujin again. "Temujin, Master Haido wants us."

"For what?""He didn't say. He only said he wanted us."

"Let's go then." I followed after Temujin and then I stopped. "Gelel?"

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?" He walked in front of me and I shook my head.

"Something's going to happen and soon. I know it."

"Let's talk to Master Haido about it."

"No, it's probably nothing and I don't want to be a burden to him anymore than I already have."

"You're not a burden. You've been very helpful." I smiled and we started walking again. I walked in after Temujin and bowed.

"Ah, Gelel and Temujin." I looked up first and saw the book in his hand. It seemed familiar. "I have a job for you two today. Can you scout the forest eight miles from here?"

"Yes, Master Haido," we said in unison.

"Take a few soldiers with you. Go as soon as possible."

"Of course, Master Haido." We left as soon as we gathered three soldiers.

"What side do you want to scout?" I asked.

"I'll take the left side. You check the right and come back," Temujin answered.

"Alright." We separated when we got to the spot and I soon saw the two. I followed them to where Temujin was and then they were ambushed. I watched the pink haired girl called Sakura first. She threw Kunai Knifes at the soldier, but it didn't faze him. He continued his charge.

"You wanna play?" she growled and threw another with a tag on it. The soldier blew up. "Oh yeah!"

I turned my attention to the blond guy called Naruto. He did a hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Clones appeared. _How'd he do that? _I asked amazed as he went after the soldier. "Na-ru-to Uzumaki barrage!" The soldier was crushed into the ground and I knew he was dead. Then I felt Temujin around and went to where he was.

"Gelel, stay out of this," he told me in a tight voice before the layer of dust disappeared. I saw all the clones look at us. Temujin raised his hand and showed a thumb down.

"Why you-" The clones came at us and I dodged the attacks, hitting one clone behind the head and another in the stomach. I heard him under ground and jumped just as his fist came up to hit me, but I knew I got hit. I landed on one foot and then sat the other down, wiping blood from my mouth. I saw Naruto get out of a pile of destroyed rocks and then saw the shuriken.

"Get out of here." I turned to Temujin's voice and then nodded once.

"Fine." I jumped into a tree close by and watched as Naruto went at him, throwing the shuriken. He brought up his left arm and the shuriken bounced off his shield. The clash of sword to kunai went through the air as he blocked Naruto's attack again. Naruto stabs at Temujin as he continually blocks it and then Naruto jumps in the air. The Sakura girl screams and Naruto looked down at her. Temujin gets down beside her and the soldier.

"You jerk! Let her go, just you and me, you got it!" he yells and Temujin smirks. "I mean it! I won't ask again!"

"Watch out!" I called as the soldier turned against him and then I saw the shadow intertwined with soldiers. _What are these guys?_

"Naruto, you leave him to me." I saw the guy with a ponytail by the Sakura character in a tree.

"Right." He turned to us. "I don't care who you guys are. I'm taking you all out at once." Naruto does the same hand sign. "Multi shadow clone." More clones than before appeared and I jumped down beside Temujin.

"I told you to get out of here." I drew my sword. "I mean it. Go."

"I'm not leaving you; just like you didn't leave me that day."

"Back me up then if I need it."

"Got it." He swirled his sword in front of his chest and then it grew, green power blasting on the blade. _Rising Thunder!_ I smiled as the clones came at us and Temujin destroyed them all… until the guy jumped out of the smoke.

"Rasengan!"

"Rising Thunder!" The two collided and I watched as Naruto's spiraling sphere matched Temujin's Gelel power. That was until the place blew up and I fell down, letting out a shriek as I plunged into the river by Temujin and Naruto, positive death would have me.


	2. Chapter 2: The Caravan

**Legend of the Stone of Gelel**

**Chapter Two: The Caravan**

(Naruto's Pov)

I woke up under a blanket. Everything was all fuzzy. Looking around, I saw a blonde guy and a silver haired girl next to me, the girl oddly close to the guy. I saw a group of people sitting out in the darkness and then I saw a bag that seemed familiar and then it all came back. I sat up and pain exploded through my body. I groaned and then saw the bandages on my arms and body. "Hmm?" "Try not to move around too much." I saw the guy behind the curtain and he came out.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Kahiko," he told me as he beckoned for me to turn around and I did. I felt him applying something to my back. "You're with our caravan."

"Caravan?"

"Yes. Fate was shining on you my boy. If we hadn't come along when we had, the three of you would've been washed away." I looked over at the two again and then saw the armor. "It's you!" I jumped to my feet just as both of them opened their eyes, though the girl still seemed out of it. "You-you jerk! What'd I ever do to you?!"

(Gelel's/My Pov)

"It's you!" My eyes opened, but everything was still fuzzy, even though I knew Temujin was next to me. "You-you jerks! What'd I ever do to you?!" My vision cleared and I saw Temujin trying to sit up.

"Don't. You'll hurt yourself more than you already have."

"I'm glad to see you've got your energy back," the old guy with a red nose said and hit the blond boy in the back. He let off a screech, clearly in pain. "No fighting here though. When we're here, our differences are put aside."

"Yeah, but gramps, these guys attacked me out of no where!" We all turned to the movement and I saw the ferret thing climbed out from under the blanket between Temujin and I.

"You again! Why I outtaaa!" Naruto really seemed to like to yell. I sat up with Temujin and a girl came over by us.

"Excuse me, may I apply some medicine to your wounds." She was speaking to me. I turned to Temujin and he gave me a nod so I allowed her. I sat in front of her with my legs crossed while I kept an eye on Temujin and Naruto.

"Who are you?" I asked after a moment.

"I'm Emina."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emina. What happened?"

"We found you in the river while we were traveling. We're a Caravan."

"Caravan…" I frowned at the word. I didn't know what it meant.

"We're traveling nomads. Our old village was destroyed across the sea and all our people were scattered to the wind. From then on, our clan became what we are." I nodded. "I'm sure grandfather would tell you the story later."

"Okay, that'd be nice." I got up when she finished. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Would you see if your friend would come over here?"

"I'll ask him." I left her and went over to Temujin. "Emina wants to apply the medicine."

"Alright." I followed him and he sat where he was told.

"Why don't I go talk to that Naruto character?"

"That's his name?" I nodded and got up, walking over to Kahiko and Naruto.

"What do you want?" Naruto growled and I smiled at him.

"I just wanted to talk to you." I sat down next to them and Nerugui came over, curling in my lap. I stroked his head.

"He's not too shy is he gramps?" Naruto questioned and then turned to me. "Oh, why'd you attack us out of nowhere?" Naruto demanded and I looked up at him.

"It's hard to explain so I'd rather not explain it," I lied

"Well explain anyways." "No." I folded my arms in front of me and turned away from him.

"What'd you say?" Temujin looked at us when Naruto's voice rose and I smiled at him before turning back to Naruto.

"I'll talk to you later." With that, I stood up and walked back over to Temujin.

"What was that about?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I guess he wants answers is all." I leaned against Temujin (oblivious of it of course) and sighed. "We need to get back to Master Haido soon."

"Yes, we do."

"Let's leave tomorrow."

"Alright," he agreed.


	3. Chapter 3: Escaping the Caravan

**Legend of the Stone of Gelel**

**Chapter three: Escaping the Caravan**

I woke up breathing heavily. It was a cold night and the sun would be rising soon. I got up and traveled around outside, trying to find the river that they had been traveling by and soon found it. I kneeled down on the bank and took my silver hair out of its ponytail before dunking my head. When I had woken up, I splashed my shoulders with water (she was wearing a tang top) and took the towel I had received last night, drying myself off and trying to forget my dream. The dream had killed off Temujin and me in the hands of Master Haido. I shuddered, thinking about it and splashed my face with water again. _Master Haido would never do that to us… I'm sure of it._ And yet at the back of my mind, I had my doubts and it made me nervous. I moved away from the river, but suddenly something white ran at me and we fell into the river. "Nerugui! Don't scare me like that!" I laughed as I got out of the river, holding him in my arm by my body. "Why are you out here anyway?" I continued as I dried myself off. "You followed me? Why is that?" I had always had the powers to communicate with animals and I was able to understand them. I didn't really understand it, but I did enjoy it,

Lost in thought, I put the towel over Nerugui and dried him off while he complained about it. I grinned and picked him up, traveling back to the caravan. "Hey, Nerugui, have you ever had this feeling that someone you wanted to trust, you might not be able to trust them?" His answer made me nervous. "You have, then. I'm getting that feeling about my master, Master Haido." I heard his slight growl. "You don't trust him? I'm not sure either about him, but I am sure about one thing. "

"_What's that?"_

"My feelings for Temujin. There's no mistake that I've always liked him, but the only doubt I have with that is whether he likes me or not." I frowned at his words. "Trust what my heart says? I don't know…" The Caravan appeared and I let Nerugui down. "Have you ever seen the future, Nerugui?"

"_No, but if you think you did, then believe you did."_

"You definitely sound smarter than humans, don't you?" To prove that wrong, he started getting distracted by bugs and stuff and I shook my head, laughing. I pulled my hair into its usual hairstyle and climbed back into my bed next to Temujin, but I only sat there, the dream replaying in my head too many times. I was so distracted; I didn't notice it when Temujin and Naruto woke up.

"Gelel, did you have that dream again?" Temujin shocked me by saying my name here and I shook my head.

"No, it was worst than that.... I-I don't really want to talk about it." I guessed what he was going to say if I told him so I didn't want to.

"Alright," he answered softly after a moment and got up. I stayed in the cart for another moment, then jumped out and walked over to Emina.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked as she got the ostriches ready for departure.

"I am. May I help?" She nodded and I started getting them ready. "How long has this Caravan been traveling?"

"For long generations. We've been traveling for years now," Kahiko answered as he walked up to us. I looked at him and then spoke.

"Do you know anything about Gelel?" His shock was clear and he tugged me aside.

"Anything I tell you cannot be spoken of again. Do you understand?" I nodded and he spoke again. "Gelel used to be the Life Source of all mankind, but war was ravaged on it. In the end it was sealed away. Tell me, who told you of this?" I hesitated.

"My mother. She said it only brought pain and sorrow and that it was evil... like me."

"Do you know why she would say that?" I shook my head and left him to find Temujin. Nerugui found me on the way and he nuzzled his face to my cheek. I found Temujin back in his cart and I climbed in next to him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I can leave today if you're healed enough," he answered and I nodded before asking a question.

"Have you ever had any weird dreams about anyone lately." I saw the shock in his eyes while he spoke.

"Why do you ask?"

"I had a weird dream last night and I was wondering if you did too?" I let Nerugui get on Temujin's shoulder and the Caravan soon started moving. Around midday the Caravan stopped moving for a rest. I went to speak to Temujin when Naruto appeared on one of the ostriches.

"Are you going to talk yet?" he asked Temujin and I saw Temujin's blank expression. [He's probably thinking about the power he used] I thought. "Hey I'm talking to you!"

"That power you were using. What was it?" he asked, proving me right.

"What? You mean my Chakra?"

"Chakra?" I didn't want to sound like an idiot so I didn't ask about it. "You should come with us." With that Temujin turned back away from Naruto.

"When pigs fly I will! Why would I go with you? I'm asking you why you attacked us-" He was cut off as the ostrich ran off.

"Temujin, are you ready to go?" I asked and he nodded. We both got our armor back on. Temujin checked outside the tent place to make sure no one would see us and he jumped out. I followed him and we started walking away when I got this weird feeling. I looked and saw the boy falling, but before I could do anything, Temujin ran and caught the boy before he hit the ground. "Temujin!" I was glad no one heard me. I kneeled beside him as he sat up and I saw him clutch his arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he murmured. I looked up when a hand suddenly appeared and saw Naruto standing above us. Temujin ignored the hand and stood up. "My debt to these people have been repaid." With that said, he took my hand and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4: Master Haido

**Legend of the Stone of Gelel**

**Chapter Four: Master Haido**

"Temujin, can I have my hand back?" I asked when we were away from the Caravan.

"Sorry, Gelel," he apologized and let go. We walked in silence for awhile until I saw the strong hold. I was happy to be back where I was used to. And then I heard someone coming.

"So I finally caught up to you guys." It was Naruto. "I just want the cat back." I looked down and saw Nerugui growling at Naruto. "Why you-" He broke off as he looked at the Strong Hold. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Temujin."

"And I'm Gelel." I looked at him and smiled. Without another word, I followed Temujin and heard Naruto behind me.

"So who are these big thugs? Your friends?" Naruto asked while we walked around in the halls of the Strong Hold.

"They're our soldiers. Gelel is my only friend here. All my other friends are-" Temujin broke off and I was grateful. We went into the elevators and soon we left it. I heard the sound of our footsteps echo around the room and then Temujin and I bowed in front of Master Haido, though I caught a glimpse of a book in his hand. The same one from before. Where had I seen it?

"I see you're both back. And you must be Naruto. Temujin told me you would be coming and that you had extraordinary powers."

"Yes. Let me demonstrate." I turned to Temujin with a frown on my face and saw him attack Naruto.

"Temujin!" I yelled all too loudly because it echoed around the room, making me flinch.

"What was that all about?" Naruto yelled.

"Stand and fight!" Temujin ordered, holding his sword out to the side.

"No Temujin. Stop this unnecessary fighting."

"But my lord," he started.

"Resorting to violence is never the answer my boy." Master Haido started walking and I followed with Temujin close behind. I listened as Master Haido started explaining about a Utopia. I looked at the ground when he talked about Temujin and my home and jumped, startled when Nerugui appeared on my shoulder. I smiled at him and stroked his head for a moment while Master Haido finished off his speech by asking Naruto, "Will you join us in creating a Utopia Naruto?" I looked at him for his answer, not sure at what he was going to say.

"It's not that I don't want to, but I have a lot of people at home who need my help and I can't just leave them and break off with my promises. But I'll tell you what I'm thinking. How about I try to make everyone happy at home?"

"That's a wonderful idea." I felt Nerugui's weight disappear from my shoulder and saw Temujin jump slightly. He started growling at Master Haido. "Who is this?"

"My apologizes. Gelel and I ran into a Caravan and this guy seemed to have taken a shine to us."

"A Caravan?" I frowned when Master Haido seemed very thoughtful. What was he thinking? Suddenly, someone spoke out into the air.

"Master Haido. We have a problem."

"Yes, what is it?"

"One of our ships were destroyed on the Land of Wind."

"Land of Wind?" Naruto gasped out.

"I'm on my way!"

"Temujin, wait!" I called as I ran after him, hearing Naruto behind us.


	5. Chapter 5: A Broken Heart

**Legend of the Stone of Gelel**

**Chapter Five: A Broken Heart**

"Temujin, stop!" I pulled him to a stop just outside the ship of ours. "This is crazy. What if there's an ambush?"

"It doesn't matter. We could stop it," he answered coolly and I glared at him while Naruto caught up to us again.

"You're crazy, I swear some times you are." He didn't listen to me and continued on without pulling me along any longer. I glared at him while we continued on into the ship, though Naruto had to catch up a few times. I stopped short when we walked into a room that was all too familiar. The flashback with our friend standing in there came and I tried, unsuccessfully, to hold back a sob.

"Gelel!" Temujin didn't really shout it, but I could hear his worried tone.

"Let's get out of here. Please," I whispered and he nodded, putting his arms around me and leading me as I buried my face into his body, shaking slightly.

"Hold up." Temujin stopped and let go of me. I shook my head and managed, for the moment, to pull myself together. "What's going on here?" Temujin said nothing. "Well?!" I heard it flying through the air, but before I could do anything, it had wrapped its arms around Temujin.

"Temujin!" I cried.

"Hey, Naruto, what are you doing here?" I looked up at where the voice had come.

"K-Kankuro?" Naruto stammered

"You got it." He turned his attention to Temujin. "You thought you guys could sneak up on us? Don't underestimate the Sand Shinobi."

"Kankuro, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Didn't you hear? These guys invaded the Land of Wind and attacked us out of nowhere," the guy I suspected to be Kankuro answered.

"Are you serious?" he exclaimed.

"We had quite a few casualties trying to stop their rampage. Whole villages were wiped out in the battle."

"Tell me," Naruto said, turning his attention to Temujin and I. "Is that the truth?" I bit my lip, not sure if I could answer.

Temujin answered for me, "Noble sacrifices for the greater good." No, let me change that; he said the exact opposite I would've.

"Oh, please," he snorted, "What you say and do are two different things!"

"Excuse me, Naruto, but I'm going to finish him off now," Kankuro interrupted.

"Just stay out of this!" That's the chance Temujin got; he got the puppet off of him and threw him against the wall, pulling out his sword and turning it to Naruto.

"Those who stand in our way will be eliminated!"

"Heh, yeah, whatever," Kankuro laughed when I heard her.I looked over with Kankuro to see Ranke.

"Temujin, Gelel, you idiots. You know you're not supposed to be here; your main duties is scouting."

"This one," Kamira said, showing up beside Ranke, "is just a lookout. There's another unit nearby."

"Yes, but-" Temujin and I began

"What's got you so worked up?" Kamira broke in.

"Yeah, we're splitting before things get ugly around here," Ranke added.

Before the two of them could leave, two walls of sand crashed into them, sand (from what I could hear) falling on the outside of the ruined ship. The red haired guy looked up as Ranke and Kamira and started after them. "Not so fast!" he said.

"It's about time you showed up, Gaara," Kankuro said as he went after the three of them. I turned my attention back to Naruto and Temujin.

"This is crazy," Naruto said before anyone else could, "what do you think you're doing?"

"I already told you, didn't I? One who hopes to achieve higher goals, certain sacrifices must be made."

"What the-? Look around you, aren't these guys your friends lying around here?"

"They are," I cried out, tears filling my eyes. "But they know and knew that they must sacrifice everything to achieve our Utopia!"

"Spare me, will ya? If these guys really are your friends, neither of you really act like it."

"Shut up!" I mustered out.

"Temujin, would it be the same for Gelel?" he asked, turning the tables on him.

"Leave Gelel out of this! It's a completely different story!" I had never heard him burst out like that before.

"No, it's not! It's the same." The stare I saw off of Temujin's face scared me beyond belief.

"I. Said. Leave. Gelel. Out. Of. This!" he yelled, going after Naruto with his sword.

"Temujin!"

"Stay out of this Gelel!" I stopped in my tracks and hesitated before I ran after them as they left the room, going through the halls. I followed, not daring to upset Temujin any more than he was. When they went outside the ship, going through the wall, I saw Ranke as she was finished off. _Thank god. One last person to deal with._ I was shocked with myself. Thinking like that wasn't my nature.

"Temujin, retreat."

"Alright." I was too late; Temujin went off without me and I stared up at the sky as the figures disappeared.

(Temujin's Pov)

"Wait, Kamira, go back. We forgot Gelel."

"Forget it. We're leaving without her."

"I can't!"

"Forget your feelings for her for once and think of the task ahead of us." I fell silent, knowing it would be pointless to argue with Kamira about it. All I could hope is I'd find Gelel before we found the Gelel Stone.

(Gelel's Pov)

"Temujin," I whispered, tears falling down my face and I removed my helmet to wipe them away.

"Gelel?" I looked at Naruto, who had just dragged himself out of the ocean.

"Can I come with you? Please?"

"Sure. Come on, I need to find my teammates." I was surprised he'd let me come with.

"I'm sorry for my outbursts," I murmured as I walked beside him, my armor clinking as I walked and I stopped one last time to look at the sky, feeling my heart break as the guy I always wanted to be with was gone. I followed after Naruto after that, hoping to find Temujin again.


	6. Chapter 6: The Legend

**Legend of the Stone of Gelel**

**Chapter Six: The Legend**

(Shikamaru's Pov)

"Where's the Stone?" That's what first caught my attention as we were walking by and I stopped Sakura, putting a finger to my lips to keep her quiet. She nodded without a word and I started over to the voices. "Are you playing dumb with me?!" My shadow intertwined with her that moment and she dropped the old guy, trying to turn to me.

"Shadow Possession complete." Sakura walked over to the old guy, who was still coughing, and helped him up, taking him away from the woman I had in my hold. "We saw your signal flare. Pretty flashy." That's why we had come this way in the first place.

"Who are you?" she called up.

"By the way," I said, ignoring her question. "Don't bother calling for your goon squad. I don't think they can make it. Useless bunch of lugs, aren't they?" I saw her glare at me and then felt the technique loosening. "No way!" She changed shape suddenly, howled and ran off.

"Was that... a wolf?" Sakura asked, as I walked down beside them and she sat the old man down. We'd find that girl later and make her pay.

"Thank you," he said after Sakura told him to catch his breath.

"Hey, grandpa, what is the Stone of Gelel?"

"Gelel?" Sakura asked.

"Look, I know it's got nothing to do with us, but I was just curious. They were talking about it back in their stronghold."

"So, you think they need it to achieve some sort of goal?" Sakura asked me.

"The Stone could very well be their goal. Well... anyway, it's no skin off our backs. We have a friend we're looking for. Come on, Sakura."

"Yeah, but-" She followed after me.

"Wait a minute. Is this friend you speak about, is he Naruto?" Both of us turned around to face the guy. "Please I need your help." I sighed. I was afraid this would happen.

(Temujin's Pov)

I stood atop a tree, scouting, as Naruto and Gelel floated into my mind. _"If they were your friends-"_

"You don't know anything about me," I muttered and felt a pang of longing for Gelel. We had never been separated since Master Haido had taken us in. A voice from my earphone brought me out of my thoughts.

"You blind little fool! That caravan you were traveling around with had info on the Stone of Gelel!"

"What?!" I was headed over to the place they told me of instantly. I was just beginning to look over the stuff when it hit me. It felt like invisible hands wrapped around me. "What the-?!"

While I struggled, someone came up behind me. "We've been waiting for you. What's up?"

(Gelel's Pov)

"_Temujin! Come on, my mom said she was going to make us dinner tonight!"_

"_Gelel, I don't think you should eat with your mother. Why don't you have dinner at my house tonight." I didn't answer him._

"_Mom said she wanted to eat with me tonight and to talk to me."_

"_Alright, but I probably shouldn't come over then." I looked over into his beautiful green eyes and tried to hide my blush._

"_Okay," I mumbled. "I have to go." That night, that's when it all started. The destruction began of the village._

I woke with a start from my dream when I heard stone rubbing against stone and the prisoner I found walking in... was Temujin! They tied him up once Shikamaru released the Jutsu off of him and then sat him there. "Temujin!" I could see his happiness and horror both set in his eyes as I went over to him and hugged him. "Are you alright? Nothing hurts, right-"

"Gelel, I'm fine," he murmured.

"You idiot!" I looked over at Naruto. He had his attention on Temujin. "Do you have any idea what you've done to these people?"

"I have nothing further to say to you."

"Oh, yeah!"

"He doesn't have to speak to you, Naruto!" I defended.

"Hold on, Naruto, Gelel." I looked over at Kahiko. "Let me talk to him first."

"He doesn't-" I began.

"I said hold on, Gelel!" I flinched.

"Sorry."

"It never occurred to me that you had information on the Stone of Gelel," Temujin said.

"Never mind that," Kahiko interrupted.

"Temujin, is that all you ever care about!" I blurted and he looked at me. I sat back, waiting for Kahiko to continue.

"Why are you after them?" Kahiko questioned.

"They're essential to our cause."

"Do you not know the horrors of what that stone brings?"

"Save your lecture for someone else," Temujin interrupted him smugly, the light of the Gelel coming out of his chest. My didn't do the same.

"It's just as I thought," Kahiko murmured.

"What is that light?" Sakura asked.

"It's the source of all life energy; a crystal of Gelel."

"Gelel and I know more about the stones than anyone else."

"That explains both of your amazing recovery. Tell me, how did you come across this?"

"It was given to us, by our Master Haido."

"Gelel," Kahiko addressed me, "does this mean you have Gelel inside you as well."

"Yes," I mumbled.

"And is that the only stones you both have in your possession?" Both of us looked at him confused. "That's peculiar. If both of you are descendants-"

"Of what?" I asked and he gave me a look.

"Let me finish, Gelel." He turned his attention back to both of us instead of just me. "If you are both descendants of our Clan's ancestors who traveled across the sea, I wonder how neither of you could possibly not know this. Was the book of Gelel lost?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked before Temujin.

"It was of the old days when only the royal blood who ruled our Clan could combine Gelel with flesh. Naruto, I spoke to you of this earlier." I looked over at Naruto, confusion written on my face.

"Oh, now that you say that-"

"It was said that it was the Royal Family who fled to the seas with the Book of Gelel and the Stone with it. Temujin, was it?" I nodded. "You, Gelel, and I are from the same clan. Neither of you are coming to a new land; you're returning home!" He took a breath. "We know little of how Gelel became to the earth. It was said that our earlier clans had found the stone and was able to reform it into a crystallized state, naming it Gelel. They built a vast empire upon it. The crops flourished as it was buried with it and livestock multiplied, as did the crops. It was even said that they tried stopping all life from aging."

"First time I've ever heard of it," Shikamaru grumbled.

"This was a very long time ago. And of course, this immense power and beauty brought catastrophe. People fought and quarreled over the stone and then a huge war broke out. Most of all the people died. That is when the Royal Family decided to seal it away. They buried it deep under ground and vowed to never revive it again," Kahiko finished.

"If it was really that dangerous," Sakura asked, "then why didn't they try to get rid of it for good?"

"Because the Stone could only be destroyed by those with Royal Blood and by then, most of all of that family was dead and the rest had disappeared. With the Royal Family lost, we can only watch over them and protect the stone, keeping it hidden away. The legends have slowly faded away and one day our story will just die out altogether."

"Die out? Fade away? After hearing that story, I'm even more determined than before to get the Stone."

"Temujin! You-" I couldn't finish. I just couldn't.

"Why you?!" Naruto said for me, "Didn't you just listen to what gramps was saying!"

"Power is power. Nothing more. The only thing different is the person who wields it and I know Master Haido will use it justly."

"The Stone is too horrible to be taken into man. It must never be woken from its slumber!" Kahiko argued.

"As I said, whatever power it is, Master Haido will use it justly." Temujin went into great detail about how horrible war was and all I could do was sit there and say nothing as he said it. "That is my only dream and I need the Stone of Gelel to bring it about!" Temujin broke free of his bonds and flipped behind Kahiko, putting the sword to his neck.

"He was faking us out from the beginning!" Shikamaru stated, clearly obvious. I slowly got to my feet, ready to follow Temujin, though I was horrified by what he said.

"Alright, you're going to tell me where the Stones of Gelel are," Temujin ordered.

"I will do no such thing."

"Very well, you leave me no choice." Temujin hit him in the back of the head, knocking Kahiko unconscious and threw a light bomb kind of thing. I jumped over for the door and as I got it opened we both went out, Temujin holding a little child. He got one of the few horse kind of looking thing, but I stopped him.

"Temujin, please, we need to stop this." I looked up at him pleadingly, for the first time in a long time wishing for his green eyes to be back.

"Gelel, please don't tell me-"

"I'm not turning against you. But I've had this dream. A dream we find the Gelel and then die at Master Haido's hands. I can't stand the thought of you being dead!"

"Gelel, you're dream doesn't make sense. Come on, please."

"Fine," I muttered finally, hurt that he didn't actually believe me and as I held on for my life, I realized something. I should have told him then how I felt.


	7. Chapter 7: The Mines

**Legend of the Stone of Gelel**

**Chapter Seven: The Mines**

"I'm sorry for being so rough with you little one. Go on!" I watched Temujin as he sent that little kid away. Before we walked for the mines, Temujin pulled out his sword and sent a message tracker to Master Haido. As I walked closer to the mines, I felt as if I were making it to my death bed.

(Naruto's Pov)

"Does he even know where he's going?" Sakura asked as we ran after Nerugui.

"He has to know." The light at the end of the tunnel appeared. "Hey, here's an exit!" I exclaimed going faster after Nerugui. "Stop!" But it was too late. All three of us started down, but luckily for us, Shikamaru caught hold of the ledge, Sakura grabbed him, and I caught hold of her waist, not dawning on the fact how close my face was to her butt.

"Naruto, come on, get up there and help us," Sakura grunted.

"Alright!" As I climbed up, I didn't see Temujin and Gelel below us. When all three of us were up on the floor again, I saw the ferret there, waiting for us. "Come on! We can't lose him!" As we ran over for him, once again I wondered how normal we really were, comparing it we were actually following a ferret to the enemy. It was actually fun to think about.

(Gelel's Pov)

"Hey! You let Gramps go!" I looked up at Naruto.

"Stay out of this!" Temujin said and I did catch Kahiko moving back slightly. Before we could say anymore, there was a drilling in the mines. Master Haido had caught up with us.

"Master Haido," Temujin said, bowing (though I stood standing.) "The Mines of Gelel are just below."

"Temujin, Gelel, thank you," he said as he came out of his Strong Hold. "Because of you're two sacrifices, our Utopia can finally be made a reality."

"Yes, my lord," Temujin answered, though I said nothing.

"Okay, everyone," Master Haido said, "Let's get moving."

"Hold on a second." Shikamaru stopped him with his shadow. "Sorry, I hate to be rude and all, but I had a couple of questions."

"Master Haido," Kamira began.

"Settle down, Kamira. It's definitely hard to find children these days with good manners. Naruto, he isn't a friend of yours, now is he? We made a promise to each other, did we not?"

"What ever pal. You're the one who should be explaining yourself here!" Shikamaru intervened. "What do you plan to do once you get the stone?" he asked.

"Why, I'm going to build a Utopia. A world that's free of war and the weak aren't harmed."

"It's funny, you know, it seems as if you're doing the exact opposite."

"All I do is in the name of Justice!"

"Then why attack a defenseless caravan?" Sakura asked.

"It was a sacrifice for the greater good. It couldn't be avoiding. You see, my children have sacrificed a lot to gain this Utopia and we are so close now, thanks to the Caravan."

"Hey old man!" I looked over at Naruto, trying to keep up with the argument, though I stayed out of it. "People gave up their lives for your Utopia. Do you even care?" Kahiko caught my attention again. "But in your book, they were just a means to an end. Is that all they are to you?"

"This. Is what it means to accomplish something." I, to my surprise, snorted.

"So you don't mind that these noble sacrifices were your friends?"

"That's right," Temujin answered and I looked at him. "I've excepted that and so has the rest of us and my brethren."

"Is that the same for Gelel? Would you sacrifice her?" He turned and glared at him.

"I told you that's completely different story here!"

"No, it's not a different story! She's your friend! Would you 'Noble sacrifice' her? Huh?!" Temujin turned his full attention to Naruto. "If you're willing to kill them off, then their not really your friends, now are they?!"

"And why's that?" Master Haido asked.

"I don't know how to explain it, but a friend... a friend is someone you try to protect with all your life. They should be the most important thing to you in the entire world!" He looked at the ground and then at Temujin and I. "I was alone for the longest time and then I made friends and that loneliness went away. That's why I want to become the Hokage. So I can protect everyone precious to me. This Utopia, who is it for anyway?! Dreams that don't include your friends are nothing but garbage! That's why I'm putting an end to it!" I felt the ground under my feet start to shake and grabbed hold of Temujin's arm. I saw Master Haido's startled expression.

"Old man, what are you doing?!" Temujin demanded.

"It's time this thing was eliminated from the world once and for all. Even if it means our doom!" With that, Kahiko moved his foot and the ground fell.

"Oh no, gramps!" I heard Naruto cry over my shriek. Temujin kept a hold on me until the darkness faded and we were in a lit room. I didn't let go of his arm as we made our way over to some portrait.

"What is this?" he asked.

"The picture of despair. It shows what the Stone of Gelel brought us."

"It's all that we hoped it would be," Temujin said, taking his arm from my grip and putting a hand on the picture.

"Are you telling me this doesn't horrify you?!" "It should Temujin," I agreed.

"Gelel, don't tell me you're turning on me?" He wasn't looking at me when I said this.

"I don't trust Master Haido."

Kahiko disturbed our talk. "The Stone is a little further down, but our journey ends here!" Temujin turned around just as Kahiko was coming at him with Temujin's own sword. Kahiko got him in the arm, but Temujin threw him back before he could do anymore damage.

"Did you actually think you could surprise me?!"

"No, I guess I didn't, but I achieved my goal all the same."

"Huh?" I saw the edge of Temujin's sword covered with his blood.

"Do you see this? This was an ancient form of Summoning Jutsu." He explained a little about it and then lifted the sword above his head. "This ends now!" It was shot out of his hand and I looked over at Master Haido.

"Master Haido, h-how did you do that?" I stammered.

"Oh, I was using this." I looked at his stone of Gelel, amazed.

"That's-That's a stone of Gelel," Temujin managed out.

"It's just like in the book," Master Haido mused, "Amazing, isn't it?"

"How did it come into your hands?!" Kahiko exclaimed.

"What was that? Oh, I bought it from a peddler on the side of a street a while ago."

"That is utterly impossible!" he yelled, "I thought there was something strange about you! You destroyed these two's village to get the book of Gelel!" My startled expression was clear on my face and I put a hand on my trembling lips as a flashback of the two men came to my mind. Had it been Master Haido?

Master Haido laughed softly. "What is the cause of all this doubt? My only goal in life is to rid this world of war." I looked over at Temujin's shocked and frozen expression face and watched as he slightly turned his head over to Kahiko when he spoke.

"One who truly wanted peace would never go after the Stone of Gelel!"

"I desire to put a stop to all this war. Nothing more." Master Haido looked around. "Now, let's see. Where might those mines be?"

"I can see how black your heart is just by looking in your eyes!"

"Hmm?" Master Haido asked, ignoring Kahiko for the moment. "I don't even know where to begin. Could this really be it?" I didn't look over to what Master Haido was referring to.

"Temujin, are you alright?" I asked softly, but he didn't answer me. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That isn't meant for you!" I saw Nerugui come out. Master Haido killed him without hesitation. "No, Nerugui!" I saw Temujin's face change again. "Oh... Nerugui." As Kahiko picked up Nerugui, something fell out of his mouth.

"Oh, he had a small stone in his mouth. The poor thing, yet another noble sacrifice. Honestly, those on top have to make such tough decisions."

"I've had just about enough of you!"

"This breaks my heart," Master Haido said, sound actually sour to me. "Yet another noble sacrifice it seems."

"No!" I ran and took the blow that Kahiko was supposed to have, though it hit him as well. Coughing, I slowly looked up at Master Haido.

"Gelel? What did you do that for?"

"You can't harm a helpless man! It's not right!" I saw Temujin was just watching us.

"I'm sorry I hit you Gelel. I can't control my powers very well yet. Well, anyway-" I covered myself with my arms, ready to die for Kahiko when I heard the power against a sword. I looked at Temujin.

"What do you think you are doing, Temujin?" Master Haido asked and I could hear the anger, yes anger, in his voice.

"I'm sorry master, but it's just... Gelel is right in front of him and the mines of Gelel are in our possession. If we were to-"

"That's not what I meant. Don't stand in the way of my target." I already knew it was Master Haido who had destroyed our village. I saw something register in Temujin's mind.

"Uh... Master Haido?" he questioned, his eyebrows falling down to a worried expression.

"You heard me lad, now step aside."

"Move, Temujin!" I cried, pushing him out of the way, though he caught hold of my arm and took me with just as Naruto came in and rescued Kahiko from behind me.

"What the heck is going on around here!" he yelled. The soldiers came forward, but I saw Master Haido signal them to stop. Master Haido sighed.

"This is becoming so tiresome." He held his hand up, at Naruto this time.

"Naruto! Move out of the way!" I went go after him, but Temujin held me back. "Let go of me Temujin! You might not want to believe it, but I don't trust Master Haido!"

"Temujin!" We both turned to Master Haido. "Why are you just standing there? Are you going to kill them or not?" Slowly Temujin got to his feet.

"You call this a Noble Sacrifice?" he asked.

"What's wrong?! Take care of them like you always do!"

"No, I've had enough."

"As have I, Master Haido," I answered.

He sighed. "Temujin, Gelel, I'm very disappointed in both of you. Temujin, Gelel, you're both inferior characters. No different from your parents." Both of our heads shot up and I saw Master Haido's crazy grin. It hit us both hard, the similarities to the two. "You both really are pathetic little brats."

"But-that's impossible," Temujin said.

Master Haido started laughing. "That's right! It was me! Such blindness! Latching onto the very thing that murdered your parents! You both really are perfect little pawns!" I shook my head, tears falling out of my eyes and Temujin put me behind him as Master Haido started attacking us. "But now that I have the Stone of Gelel in my possession, I hardly need either of you around now do I?" he asked as his clothing ripped to sheds (except for his pants luckily. If that was the case, I wouldn't watch the movie) and he changed form. Temujin's sword was thrown to the side and just as Master Haido was going for Temujin, I stepped up in front.

"Don't you touch him!" I was cut off as he grabbed me around the neck.

"So, Gelel, do you want to be the first one to die?" I grabbed hold of his hands, but he pulled one out. I yelled out in pain as he shot some Gelel power through me and then pulled out the Gelel in the side of my chest.

"Gelel!" Temujin cried.

"That's not all, Gelel. I bet you never knew your heart was made out of Gelel. Did you know that? I'll have to take that out too."

"No, please!" I begged, but it was too late. After he had pulled that piece out, he tossed me aside like some rag doll. I landed in the middle of that Summoning circle and heard familiar steps run over to me.

"Gelel!" Temujin picked me up in his arms, holding my face so I could look at him.

"Temujin-" I coughed, "I should of-I should of told you sooner, but." Another cough, one longer and worst. "I love you. Please, don't forget me."

"No, Gelel! Don't leave me! I need you!" I smiled weakly at him.

"I'm sorry." I coughed again, blood coming out of my mouth now

and smiled one last time. "Good bye, Temujin."


	8. Chapter 8: The End?

**Legend of the Stone of Gelel**

**Chapter Eight: The End?**

(Temujin's Pov)

"Gelel! You can't die!" Though I knew she couldn't stop herself from dying, I was pleading with her as if she had a choice. "You can't leave me!" I couldn't bring myself to say it. I couldn't tell her I loved her back. It would be too painful in the end once everything was done with.

A voice sighed, "Temujin, Temujin." I froze. It was Master Haido. I sat Gelel on the floor and spun around to face him. I didn't get a chance to because he grabbed hold of my neck just as he had Gelel.

"Mas-ter-Haido?"

"Die, you good for nothing mongrel!"

"No!" I heard Naruto cry just as the power split through me as well and then he pulled the stone out, crushing it to pieces. "Now the world will fall to its knees before me!" He threw me aside as well and as I sat there, not sure whether Death was there or not, I looked over the Gelel, who I could already tell was dead. "Stop right there!"

(Third Person's Pov)

Naruto stood in front of the key that unlocked the Mines of Gelel, in front of him, Master Haido, the man who wanted to control everything with Gelel's power. "You won't take another step!"

"Is that right?"

"Yeah! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" As Naruto attacked Master Haido, Temujin lay over a little ways off, his eyes looking at nothing, but his fallen comrade, Gelel, the one he had secretly loved. She had as well and told him just as she died, though he hadn't been able to say he loved her back. _What have I done?_ No one answered him. _Why have I done this to everyone?_ "Shadow clone-"

"Too slow!" Master Haido said, almost excitedly, grabbing Naruto's hands and throwing him into a wall. Slowly, he pushed himself up on his knees and hands, coughing.

"Temujin," he gasped out, "What are you doing there? Wasn't it your dream to make some kind of Utopia... Of this world!" He went at Master Haido again as Temujin slowly came back into reality. "Rasengan!" Temujin's eyes widened and he watched as Naruto flung Master Haido into the ceiling, breaking the stone down and having it land on top of Master Haido. "Heh, gotcha." Temujin pushed himself up slightly._ Where does he get his strength?_ Though, slowly the pride on Naruto's face faded as Master Haido, all twisted around, got out of the rubble. That's when both boys saw the power coming from the ceiling.

"Yes!!! This is more power than I could've ever imagined! My wounds are healing!" Slowly his arms and legs turned back to how they should've been and he grabbed hold of his head, twisting it around so it was normal again.

"Temujin, get up," Naruto ordered.

"Are you actually planning to go up against him?" Temujin asked.

"I am, but I can't do it alone. Now get up and help me!" Temujin slowly got to his feet and as Naruto started running for Master Haido, he ran, very slowly at first. Pushing himself, Temujin let out a cry that was neither pain nor joy, grabbed a shard of the Gelel that had been in Nerugui's mouth and ran after Naruto, easily catching up and keeping pace. A Shadow Clone came out of Naruto, holding his hand beside Naruto outstretched one and Fire Rasengan appeared. Temujin did the same, bringing out a Rasengan Naruto could only do once in his lifetime.

"DIE!!!" Master Haido called out, shooting a stream of the Gelel power. Temujin ran in front of Naruto, holding the stone out in front of him and keeping the Gelel away from harming them.

"Temujin?" Naruto questioned.

_It's just as you said, Naruto, dreams are nothing without your friends. I lost mine, but I'll make sure I return her favor. Gelel...!_ The name cried out in Temujin's head as he was flung back by the Gelel. Naruto continued on and jumped into the air once he'd cleared the Gelel.

"You can't touch me with that thing!" Master Haido cried out as he threw his stone boulder things at Naruto. Naruto used the Gelel Rasengan to destroy those. "Would you just die already?!"

"Go to hell!" Naruto replied back, breaking Master Haido's Stone of Gelel and hit his chest. At first, Master Haido grinned thinking Naruto's Rasengan couldn't touch him, but he was sorely wrong and was hit, flying into the key that opened the mines and shattering it, though no one noticed at the time. Master Haido stood up, one fist above his head before he collapsed and died. The mines began their spiraling out of control.

"Oh no!" Kahiko cried.

"What's happening?" Temujin asked him.

"The Mines are spiraling out of control!"

"How do we stop it?" Naruto asked, standing next to both of them as well.

"There's no way you can now."

"What were you doing over there?" Temujin asked, pointing over to the Summoning Circle where Gelel still laid.

"There's no way to bring the mines under control, but there is a way to destroy it. The person of royal blood must place his hand in the center of the circle. That will summon a vast amount of power, taking all of the Gelel with it, but the person who does the summoning will also be taken since the power summoned will come forth from where the summoning was casted." Temujin stood up.

"I understand."

"No, you're not going to do it! I'm not-" Naruto was cut off as Temujin hit him from behind and knocked Naruto unconscious. He turned to Kahiko.

"I'm going to do this. Take care of everyone!" Temujin turned around and started for the circle, only keeping his eyes on his dead friend. The Gelel started falling from the ceiling and as Temujin stepped onto the first stone part of his path, the Gelel covered him from Kahiko's view. On Temujin's side, he held that stone of Gelel above his head, slowly making his way through planning on getting to the other side. When he broke the Gelel curtain, he looked about on the structure for a moment until his gaze fell on Gelel. He stumbled over to her side, picking her up in his arms. "Gelel, I'm coming to you," he murmured, "I'll die beside you as you died for me." He laid her back down and then kneeled down, placing his hand in the middle of the Summoning Circle.

The moment the Gelel started getting sucked in, Naruto awoke.

As Temujin sat in the middle of all the destruction around him, he held Gelel to him, his eyes closed as he went through their past together. "Gelel, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I should've believed you that Master Haido was evil, but I guess I'd always been blind to everything about Master Haido. Please forgive me." As the last of the words died off his mouth, the stone started crumbling under him and he made sure he had his grip on Gelel as he fell, seeing Master Haido's face below him.

"_Come to me, my boy," _he said, holding out a hand.

"No, Gelel and I have had enough," he murmured, pulling Gelel closer to him in the one arm he had around her. He closed his eyes again and as he was sure he was gone, he felt something grab onto his arm. Looking up, he found Naruto. "Let go of me! You're going to get sucked in!"

"Just shut up and don't let go."

"No! You're going to die." "I said shut up and don't let go of me or Gelel! Do you understand? I've lost enough friends and I'm not going to lose you or her too!" Temujin looked up at him for a moment before he grabbed hold of Naruto's wrist and made sure to keep hold of Gelel.

(Sometime Later)(Temujin's Pov)

When I first woke up, all I saw was the stone around me. Blinking, I slowly sat up until I felt a grip on my wrist. Looking over, I found Naruto unconscious next to me, still a hold of my arm. I looked away from him to the cracking and found that picture of Despair breaking. Inside of it, was a brightly painted picture. "So the picture wasn't of despair," I murmured and smiled as I looked at Naruto again until I felt someone next to me. The smile faded the moment I saw Gelel and I slowly removed my other hand from Naruto's grip, tears falling down my face as realization hit me. "Gelel," I sobbed, pulling her closer to me and as I continued to cry, I felt something warm breathing down my neck. That's when I heard the very weak voice.

"Temujin? Is that you?"

(Gelel's Pov)

"Temujin? Is that you?" The moment I spoke, the person holding me pulled me out of the grip they had me in. The first thing I saw was his green yes. "Temujin!" I threw my arms around him and felt his tighten around me.

"Gelel, you were dead." We both looked over at Naruto.

"Naruto! Oh, thank you!" I hugged him as well, though I didn't hold onto him as long as I had Temujin. Temujin pulled me back into his arms, his fingers brushing a few strands of my messed up hair out of my face.

"Gelel, we need to talk later." "About what?" He sighed.

"I'll tell you later. Okay?"

"Okay! Come on, let's find the others!"

(The Next Day)

"One minute, Temujin!" I jumped off the boat, running over to where Kahiko, Sakura, and Shikamaru were at.

"Ah, Gelel."

"Kahiko, thank you," I said, "And I'm sorry for what happened. Especially to Nerugui."

"It's fine."

"Sakura, Shikamaru, thank you too. I wish we could've gotten to know each other better though. Can you tell Naruto I'm grateful for him again? About five more times?"

"Sure can," Shikamaru answered, "Better hurry back to your ship."

"Yeah. Bye!" I waved once before I jumped on the stuff that would be loaded on the boat next. When Temujin had his back turned (he didn't know I had gotten on the stuff), I jumped him and landed on his back.

"Gelel! Get off."

"Come on! I want a ride!"

"Get off." I put on a pouty face before shrugging and getting off.

"Oh, what were you going to talk to me about?"

"Why don't we talk real quick?" Before either of us could answer, I found Nerugui on Temujin's shoulder, licking his face. I giggled, but not before he came and started licking my face.

"Come on, Nerugui, go back to Kahiko." He frowned at me. "Gramps needs you though." He shook his head. "Alright," I sighed, " Come on Temujin, let's talk!" Temujin smiled, pulling me away from the huge crowd. When we were alone, he pulled me to a stop.

"Gelel, do you remember what you said to me before you died?"

"No, to be truthfully honest, it's kind of blurry there."

"I'll remind you then, but not before I give you this." I cocked my head to one side as he pulled something out of his pocket. My eyes widened.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Do you like it?"

"How did you get a piece of that Gelel?"

"I had it since I held you in my arms as I was about to die. I had some Blacksmith make it into a necklace for you." I looked at the necklace, not sure what to say.

"Can I wear it?" He laughed.

"Of course. Turn around and when you turn back, close your eyes." I did as I was told and when I turned back around, I had my eyes closed. For a moment, nothing happened and then my eyes opened as Temujin's lips met mine. At first I was surprised, but then everything came back to me. "Do you remember?" he murmured and I nodded before kissing him. He wrapped his arms around me and I put my arms around his neck, my fingers going through his soft blond hair. When we pulled away, all I could see was his green eyes. "I love you too, Gelel." I nuzzled up against him and closed my eyes.

"Temujin, make sure to take care of Gelel!" We both looked over at Naruto and I waved.

"Naruto, thanks again!" I called and he nodded.

"Bye!" Temujin turned to me.

"Good Bye Naruto! Come on Gelel." I let Temujin walk me back in and he gave me a kiss on the forehead right before we walked into the big crowd.


End file.
